The primary objective of this double-blind, placebo-controlled study is to compare the effects of inhaled fluticasone propionate (FP), Rotadisks via Diskhaler 100 mcg bid or 500 mcg bid, Azmacort (triamcinolone acetonide) Oral Inhaler (TCA) 300 mcg bid or 500 mcg bid, oral prednisone 10 mg per day, and placebo in a fixed dosage regimen for four weeks to adult subjects with chronic asthma on the HPA axis function as assessed by response to a six-hour infusion of synthetic ACTH.